Seeing Ghosts
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: "You can see me?" Matt is seen by someone in the school but is this because they're supernatual or because of something else?


**N/A- So this is my first Becoming Human fanfic Yays! I love this show and so couldn't help but write something to do with it, although I suspect they might not be completely in character in this, I'm not sure oh wells *shrugs* hope it's alright still. **

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Oh...erm...sorry about that. Didn't see you there..."<p>

"You can see me?"

"Well yeah of course I can."

"Like really see me, and hear me?"

"Err...yeah...Look I'm in a rush I've got to get to lesson...see ya."

Matt watched as the girl wandered off down the corridor slowly disappearing up a flight of stairs. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he was standing in the corridor thinking of the achievements they had made in finding out who had killed him, when all of a sudden this girl actually bumped into him. Not only had someone managed to do that, he never thought it were possible just that everyone walked right though him but she actually saw and talked to him as well. Matt stood in the corridor in complete shock he had to go tell Adam or Christa what happened, it could be that there was a new supernatural in the school and if so they would definitely be the ones to know.

Adam and Christa were sat in their English lesson, and Adam was bored as usual. He stared up at the clock watching as the hands appeared to be turning so slowly it could have been mistaken for being broken. He had tried to keep himself entertained throughout the lesson by writing suggestive comments onto pieces of paper and then passing them to Christa. But after she had whacked him under the table with her boot a couple of times and then decided to ignore him this soon became boring and painful. So he had decided to stare at the clock and chew his pen in the hope it would pass some time.

"Hey Matt." He stated without even turning as he heard a faint _poof_ to the left of him.

"I've got something to tell you two." Matt replied he seemed pretty excited about something.

"What you've found out you can actually eat eggs or something." Adam grinned nudging Christa with his elbow so she too could join in the joke.

"Adam you complete pest!" In doing so he had knocked her pen and made it jolt so it created a line that ran the rest of the way down the page of her notebook.

"Opps sorry babe, I'll make it up to ya later" He replied with a wink, which quicklyvanishedas Christa punched him in the shoulder.

"Jacobs! Stammers! Quit messing around otherwise you two will have to be separated, understood?" The teacher's voice called over to them making them both stop, as the whole classes attention was diverted towards them.

"Yes Miss." Christa said reluctantly, before turning back around to glare daggers at Adam where he simply smirked back pleased that he had wound her up again, it was only the second lesson and he was already scorching. Matt decided it was best to interrupt them both before they started again.

"No, and I didn't think that were even possible. But I was seen-"

Adam turned around to stare at Matt "Whoa, what like_ seen_ seen?"

Matt nodded his head, and then told them what had happened.

"So do you think she could be supernatural then?" Christa replied, the lesson had now finished and they were making their way towards the canteen, in the hope that they would stumble upon this mysterious girl.

"I don't know it's the only thing that makes sense. I mean only you two can see me and that's because your both-"

"Supernatural, yes we know. You don't have to keep saying it." Christa interrupted him, "But no one can see you now?"

"Exactly it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Right can you see her anywhere?"

Matt scanned the area, and then finally he saw her, the same girl who had bumped into him before. "Yeah she's over there."

"Great now just watch as I charm her into telling all." Adam said starting to move towards the girl with bravado.

"Good luck with the whole charming thing, it's never worked before." Christa called over to him, the sarcasm evident in her tone, making him spin around to see them even though he was still walking backwards slightly.

"Well not until I came here anyways." Adam called back, making her roll her eyes annoyed.

Adam wandered over to the girl Matt had pointed out she seemed just like any other girl in the school but if she had seen Matt then they'd have to make sure. Christa and Matt watched as Adam seemed to be making small talk to the girl. Well at least this was what Christa hoped he was doing and that he wasn't resulting to being a sex-pest. But then with Adam what was the difference. Soon he ended up waltzing back towards them both.

"Well?"

"Sorry mate but she's not supernatural. She's definitely human, I could sense her blood..." he faltered slightly at the thought "... and she didn't smell of wet dog so- Ha-ha too slow. "Adam taunted as he managed to dodge the incoming punch heading his way from the werewolf.

"Aw, do ya think?" She teased as she quickly moved her leg upwards her knee making contact with the vampire. He recoiled in pain his eyes watering.

"Shit! Why would you do that?"

"Wow it works on vampires as well." She said sarcastically unfazed by his reaction.

Matt ignored them both again thinking, he didn't care they were still flirting with each other in their own special way. But he couldn't help but wonder why he was seen if she wasn't a supernatural. "I still don't get it though."

"Look I'll phone George later tonight and ask he might know something what with Annie being a ghost and all." Adam offered, slowly regaining strength again. Matt nodded in agreement but still he couldn't get the thought out of his head for the rest of the day and being a ghost with nothing to do didn't exactly make matters any better.

_*The next day...*_

"Right I think I've found out the answer for ya Casper." Adam stated as he leaned against the wall next to where Matt and Christa where waiting for him. "I phoned George and he said that Annie was seen when she worked out her UFB, and whenever she was really happy. Although apparently that doesn't exactly always work. Basically it's complicated and has a lot to do with how your feeling or something...anyway he thinks since we've worked out your UFB you just sorta broke through for a second and that's why you can't be seen now." They stared at him taking in this information.

"But what if it happens again?" Christa questioned.

They all turned around and looked at each other their expressions saying everything. If he could break through once what was stopping him from doing it again and in a school full of people he would surely be recognised sooner or later. The only problem was they couldn't exactly stop it so all that was left to do was to wait and see if it ever happens again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Me again so what do you think of it? This idea just came into my mind when listening to an interview with Lenora Crichlow and she was discussing how sometimes Annie can be seen and then not by regular people. So I figured that the same would most probably happen to Matt at some point so yeah this was created. Hoped you enjoyed reading it anyways. ^^**


End file.
